MMPR AU MiniSeries
by crimson tide ct
Summary: Alt. intro for the character of Tommy and the "Green with Evil" mini-series, extreme enough to reintroduce future Rangers and their induction to the power team. PLUS, this will continue into a "Mutiny" AU and a "Ninja Quest" AU in time. Craaaaazy, I know.
1. Chapter 01

MMPR AU Mini-Series  
  
.............................  
  
Author's notes: Saban owned them, now Disney does. Theirs, not mine; just here for your amusement. Next, this takes us back to 1993 before "Green With Evil." Also, this AU has Tommy has Jason's adopted brother and the Rangers start off as sophomores, not freshmen. Other alterations will be obvious as the story progresses. Finally, the first paragraph at the beginning of each chapter that's written in first person serves as a voice-over, the identity of that person to be revealed later. That's it!! R&R please!!  
  
.............................  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Hi. I want to tell you about the greatest kids ever. Also the most brave, responsible, and kind bunch I've ever met. Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Jason; the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Always triumphing over Rita Repulsa's monsters, always striving to secure our world. Howbeit, Angel Grove and the rest of the world wondered if the day would come if the Power Rangers wouldn't be able to save us. That was the question to be answered one fateful afternoon as you will soon learn...  
  
.............................  
  
A sleepy-eyed Jason Scott came down stairs still dressed in his red flannel pajama pants at the late morning hour of 11 A.M. The long paper banner he helped Kimberly make last night was taped alongside the banister reading in large green letters: Welcome home, Tommy. Karen Scott looked up from her duties in the kitchen and shook her head disapprovingly of her son's lackadaisical state.  
  
"Jason, please hun, I need you to get ready soon before you father gets home with Tommy," Karen said continuing to pour the cake batter into the pan.  
  
"I will, ma," Jason answered, flopping haphazardly on the couch.  
  
He reached for the remote and turned on the television. The returning tune from Sports Center blared from the surround sound, nearly sending the bowl of chocolate cake mix out of Mrs. Scott's hands.  
  
"JASON," his mother seethed.  
  
"Sorry," Jason said lowering the volume.  
  
The doorbell rang. Then again a second later, finished with a lingering third.  
  
"Wow, she's just a tad early," Mrs. Scott said wiping her hands off on the dishtowel. "Jason, please go upstairs and put a shirt on. You don't want to give Kimmy any ideas."  
  
"Funny, ma. It's not like she hasn't seen me without one before," Jason said getting up to obey his mother.  
  
Jason returned a minute later with a plain white tee on. Kimberly was already seated at the kitchen counter talking with his mother.  
  
"Mornin'," said Jason.  
  
"Nice do," Kim said brushing her hand through the teen's messy black hair.  
  
"Ahem. Jason was just going to get ready to hop in the shower and change, weren't you?" Mrs. Scott said looking to her son with a semi-venomous stare.  
  
"I guess," Jason said looking to Kim. "What are you doing here? The party isn't until 12:30 or so."  
  
"Yeah I know," Kim gleamed, almost embarrassed. "I'm just so excited that Tommy's coming home. We all are. Aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. He's my brother. I'm just not expecting much."  
  
"Jason, now cut that out," Karen said checking on the oven. "Judge not less ye be judged."  
  
"There she goes again," Jason murmured to Kim.  
  
Kimberly giggled, but was cut short from the familiar sequence of beeps from her wrist communicator.  
  
"There's that noise again," Mrs. Scott said shooting her head up. "Are those watches of yours the latest fad or something?"  
  
"Totally," Kim answered promptly and confidently.  
  
"Look, Kim and I need to go do something real quick. We'll be back in a few minutes," Jason said already heading out.  
  
"Nah uh, mister. Shower and change. You're not leaving the house like that."  
  
Jason started to protest, but Kimberly intervened.  
  
"Uh, how about I go take care of it and you join me when you're ready. Deal?" Kim offered trying her best to sound conspicuous.  
  
Jason accepted almost immediately knowing no other option was available. He bolted upstairs to the bathroom while Kimberly left casually out the front. The Pink Ranger checked around the bend for any prying eyes or ears.  
  
"Kim here. Sorry about the delay, guys," Kimberly said into her communicator.  
  
"Kimberly, Rita has let loose Goldar and the Putty Patrol in Angel Grove Park. We need you and Jason there at once," briefed Zordon.  
  
"I'm on my way, but Jason will be along shortly."  
  
"Very well then. May the power protect you."  
  
The transmission ended. Kim scanned the area once more as she drew the silver device from her back jean pocket.  
  
"It's morphin' time! Pterodactyl!"  
  
.............................  
  
"Kee-yah!" Black Ranger hollered throwing a kick into Goldar's side.  
  
Yellow and Blue together flew through the sky with blade blasters set on auto, creating a hailstorm of lasers for the Putty Patrol. Goldar took his sword and connected with Black's Power Axe and threw up a kick to counter. Zack flew back several feet and bounced up just as quickly.  
  
"Give up?" Goldar asked through his arrogant snicker.  
  
"Yeah right! Cosmic cannon!" Black said spinning his Axe around to convert to blaster mode.  
  
Dark purple orbs of lasers flew at Goldar like baseballs at a batting cage. The golden warrior reflected all but one of Black Ranger's attacks away with his mighty sword.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Billy said holstering his blade in exchange for his Power Lance.  
  
"They just won't quit today," Trini added coming back to back with Blue.  
  
"Mind if I cut through?" a voice called out as a fire storm of arrows plowed down a trio of Putties.  
  
Pink Ranger landed effortlessly and joined her ailing team members.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Kim said offering apologies.  
  
"Just in time!" Trini said touching her friend's shoulder.  
  
Zack's yell caught their attention as the last of the Putty Patrol went in for one last attempt to overthrow the teenage superheroes. Goldar's sword connected with the Power Axe again as Zack fell flat on his back trying to keep Rita's minion from driving his blade through his neck.  
  
.............................  
  
Finishing his briefing with Zordon, Jason rushed out his bedroom still dressing himself on the way downstairs. Looping his belt, he grabbed his red and white Converse sneakers with his free hand and slipped them on. His mother was still at the counter and was talking on the phone when she saw the rush her son was in.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Jason, where's the fire?" Mrs. Scott asked.  
  
"I really got to go, ma. I'll be back soon. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Jason's mother chuckled at her son's erratic behavior.  
  
Jason placed hand to knob, but was stopped again.  
  
"Oh Jason, hold on a moment. Since you're going out, I need you to get two key lime pies from Ernie's."  
  
"Ma, I don't have time!"  
  
"Jason, it's for your brother. You know he likes that. Would you please?"  
  
Jason couldn't argue and couldn't stay any longer to talk.  
  
"FINE," Jason said shutting the door behind him rather loudly.  
  
"Golly," Karen said into the phone again. "Never seen him so anxious to go talk to Kimmy. Sometimes I wonder what those two are up to."  
  
.............................  
  
"We need Jason!" Kim yelled as she and the others struggled to get up following the slingshot of fire Goldar produced from his sword.  
  
"Someone call for me?"  
  
A red streak of energy flew down and peeled away, revealing the Red Ranger and his Power Sword. The weapon sliced down Goldar's and caused the space alien to tumble back thanks to the force of Jase's speedy entrance.  
  
"Curse you, human!" Goldar cried out as he stumbled up to his feet.  
  
"You guys alright?" Red asked his team.  
  
"We'll be fine," said Zack.  
  
"I say we lock 'em up and take care of Goldar for good!" Jason said referring to their power weapons.  
  
"Not so fast, Rangers!" Goldar said raising his sword into the air. "Empress, I request the power!"  
  
"What power?" Kim asked Billy, as if the teen in blue would somehow hold the answer.  
  
Red-colored lightning came between the clouds and wholly consumed Goldar. Jason and the other raised their weapons in defense as Goldar received an upgrade to his battle armor. The alien's chest plate was large and round. His shoulder armor had long piercing spikes as did the armor protecting his calves. His face too was covered with a golden mask of armor, almost resembling that of a minotaur. A shield also occupied his other hand.  
  
"How do you like my new outfit, Rangers?" asked Goldar.  
  
"It's gaudy and ugly!" snapped Kimberly.  
  
"Fear me, Rangers! Today is the day my great empress Rita takes over your worthless planet!"  
  
"If it's so worthless, then why does she want it?" Zack quipped.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Goldar produced another round of golden fire and distributed it to each Ranger. The five fell back in a shower of sparks flying out of their power suits.  
  
"Now's not the time for jokes," Trini advised.  
  
"Right," Zack concurred.  
  
Jason stumbled up first with his sword clenched tight in his hands.  
  
"I don't have time for this! Let's go, Goldy Locks! Just me and you!"  
  
"Ha ha! Foolish human! You cannot defeat me!"  
  
.............................  
  
The halls of the moon palace echoed with the cackling of one space witch known as Rita Repulsa. A magnified eye could be seen through the lens of the Repulsascope as the empress of evil watched attentively the battle on Earth.  
  
"All is going to plan!" Rita announced to her underlings cowered in the background.  
  
"What's going on, your evilness?" Baboo inquired.  
  
"Yeah, what's the scoop?" asked Squatt.  
  
"Goldar has those Rangers on the ropes. Hehe, yes. I believe I should go ahead and crush them while I can!"  
  
"Brilliant! Brilliant!" cooed Baboo.  
  
"Magic Wand! Make my Goldar grow!"  
  
.............................  
  
Karen Scott walked out her bedroom fresh from the shower and changed for Tommy's welcome home party. She bore a red buttoned blouse and a conservative black skirt and the Sterling silver earrings Tommy had given her the Christmas before he was sent away. Karen deeply missed her son and held the same love for him she had before the trouble he had gotten himself involved with. Boot camp was the last decision she and her husband Daniel wanted to resort to, but it had to be done or they would lose Tommy forever. Karen herself resorted to religion in the difficult time not knowing how to deal with things on her own anymore. The crucifix charm dangling from her bracelet served as a confirmation of her faith.  
  
"Jason?" Mrs. Scott called from downstairs. "Jason? Hun, you home?"  
  
Karen checked the garage next, as her son and his friends often hung out there on occasion.  
  
"Where is that boy? Tommy's friends will be here soon and so will Tommy," Mrs. Scott said looking at her watch. "He better not forget those pies."  
  
Without warning, the ground shook. On instinct, Karen darted under the nearest doorway for safety. The brief tremor could only mean one thing. She hurried to the living room and turned on the television. Sure enough the Power Rangers were in their Megazord fighting the monster of the week.  
  
"Wonderful," Karen said sitting down gently. "Of all the days in the week, the monster chose today. Lord, I hope Jason's careful out there and not anywhere near that mess."  
  
.............................  
  
"Be careful, Jase!" Zack warned as another round of sparks flew around in the Megazord cockpit.  
  
"Don't worry, man. I got this. Helmet defense, fire!"  
  
White energy collected and disbursed from the tip of the Megazord headpiece. Goldar reacted in time and reflected it back at the multi-colored mecha.  
  
"Mammoth shield!" Black Ranger summoned.  
  
The head of the Mastodon zord materialized and reflected away their returned energy blast without a second to spare. The laser eventually disbursed and flittered down like an exploding star in the cosmos.  
  
"Billy, power report!" demanded Jason.  
  
"Negative outlook. We can't keep going back and forth with Goldar like this or we'll completely diminish the zord's own power and have to switch to solar," Blue Ranger explained.  
  
"And by the looks of the sky, it's fixing to rain," Kimberly noted.  
  
"Do we have enough for the sword?" Jason inquired.  
  
"Positive, but if that doesn't work, we'll be what Zack says so elegantly."  
  
"You mean screwed?" asked Black.  
  
"Affirmative," said Blue.  
  
"Then let's wrap this up!" Jason ordered. "Ready, guys?!"  
  
"Ready!" was their collective response.  
  
Five right hands raised up and came down in a synchronized swiping motion, signaling Megazord to do the same with the Power Sword. A fury of energy gathered in the Megazord weapon and flew forward at Goldar, completely dismantling the armor from the warrior's body.  
  
"Dead on!" Jason hooted.  
  
"I'll be back and stronger than ever! Count on it!"  
  
Goldar nabbed his sword and teleported away.  
  
"Good job, guys!" Red said congratulating his team.  
  
The lights in the Megazord cockpit started to wane.  
  
"Man, Billy. You weren't kidding about the power level," said Zack.  
  
"No, I wasn't. This has never happened before. Strange," Billy added.  
  
A cackle of lightning shot across the sky. The skies rumbled and began to poor down the inevitable midday shower.  
  
"Let's return them to their hiding places and go before anything else happens. Tommy's coming home soon. We better get going."  
  
.............................  
  
By now a small group of Tommy's friend had arrived and were talking amongst themselves and snacking on triscuits and cheese squares in the living room. The rain was coming down pretty hard now. Karen stood silent, but inside was growing worried the longer it took for her husband and sons to return home. The day was not turning out the way she had hoped. First it was Jason's prolonged absence, then the monster attack, now a dreadful looking storm.  
  
A red Ford truck pulled into the driveway right then, giving Karen the piece of mind she desperately needed.  
  
"Tommy's home, guys!" Mrs. Scott called out to her son's friends. "My baby's home."  
  
.............................  
  
"Man, this bites," Zack said as he and the others ran for the nearest cover.  
  
Each teen was wet, but not by much as their selection of teleportation landing spots were severely limited thanks to the current conditions. They were in central Angel Grove and not in walking distance to Jason's house.  
  
"Now what?" Kim asked letting loose her hair from her pink scrunchie to dry out.  
  
"We'll just have to wait for the bus to take us to the front of my subdivision I guess," Jason said sitting down on the empty gray bench. "My mom's gonna be disappointed if I'm not there when Tommy walks in."  
  
"As long as you come home safe and in one piece, I'm sure she'll be fine," Trini said taking a seat next to the brooding fifteen year old.  
  
"Usually after a Megazord fight you're a pretty chipper guy, Jase," Zack said sitting down next. "Something else bugging you?"  
  
The stare of his four best friends easily broke the Ranger leader.  
  
"It's Tommy," Jason confessed. "I don't know. I guess I don't know what to think. I love him. He's my brother. I hope he learned a lot from boot camp, but somehow I don't think anything can change the kid."  
  
"Jase, you gotta have faith in him," Kim said sitting down on Jason's other side. "He wasn't always that way. He made some mistakes. We all have."  
  
"Not those kind. Anyone here get addicted? Anyone? How about skipping school three to four times a week? Zack? Trini?"  
  
"We get it, Jase. You have your doubts," Zack said diffusing the building tirade.  
  
"I just need to see to believe. That's all." 


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02  
  
.................  
  
While the kids were waiting at the bus stop, Tommy had walked into to a surprise welcome home party. The fifteen-year-old was delighted to see his friends once more. Everyone agrees; it appears Tommy has changed. His long hair was gone. His skin had toned considerably and showed great maturity both in body and in his actions. It was like having the old Tommy back, or at least of awhile...  
  
.................  
  
"Mom, you can let go some time today," Tommy laughed as his mother held on tight to her youngest son.  
  
"I love you so much. Welcome home, baby," Karen said eventually relinquishing her child from the prolonged embrace.  
  
"Surprised, son?" Daniel Scott asked ushering them into the living room.  
  
"You bet! You had me thinking nothing was planned," Tommy said still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, a little white lie was worth it," Tommy's father said embracing the teen once more.  
  
"Sure, Dad."  
  
Tommy was practically mobbed by his friends who anxiously awaited their turn to welcome him home.  
  
"It's been way too long, man," said a teen in a navy blue polo and jeans.  
  
"Rocky, mi amigo. You hit a growth spurt or something?" Tommy laughed poking fun at his long time friend.  
  
"I could say the same for you! When did you grow muscles?"  
  
"Try lifting weights for two hours a day six days a week. You might get some yourself."  
  
"Nah, he's still the same old Tommy."  
  
"ADAM. Man, what's up?" Tommy asked embracing the Korean teen next. "Where's your better half?"  
  
"Um, Aisha?" Adam asked unsure whom he was referring to. "Her grandmother's in town. She'll try to swing by later if she can get a ride she said."  
  
"Cool. You're looking good, man. Still training hard in Judo?"  
  
"I test for my black belt next month," Adam humbly informed.  
  
"Awesome," Tommy said beginning to greet his other friends next. "Aw man. Hold up. Where's Jase and Kim and the others?"  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I sent Jason out to get some of Ernie's key lime pie you like so much and it started pouring. Kim was with him," his mother explained.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. As for Zack, Trini, and Billy, I'm not sure. There's still a monster warning out. I sure hope none of them are near that mess."  
  
"We heard on the radio. It's over now anyway. I'm sure they're fine, Mom," Tommy said offering his confidence. "I still can't get over all that. Where do they come from?"  
  
"No one knows," said Adam. "The Rangers just show up out of the sky when a monster comes kicking around the city. They've been great.'  
  
"I haven't been able to see one photo of them because of camp. I'm dying to see what they look like."  
  
"They're always on the news," said Mr. Scott. "With the rate these monsters and gray fellas keep appearing, who knows, you might run into one someday."  
  
.............................  
  
The Ranger teens were seated together inside the muggy city bus quietly waiting for their stop. Running from the canvas to the curb to meet the bus got all five of them more wet than before and in a slightly more unpleasant mood. Kimberly was still playing with her hair trying to get it back to a presentable state while Zack, Trini, and Billy sat staring wherever other eyes weren't meeting theirs. Jason was zoned out, but a reminder jolted the teen back to life.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Jason muttered. "No. Way to go, Jase."  
  
"Huh?" Kimberly asked continuing to brush her hair straight with her fingers. "What's the matter?"  
  
"The pies. My mom wanted Ernie's pies. I'm so stupid."  
  
"She'll live," Zack said.  
  
"No, you don't understand. The pies are for Tommy."  
  
"Okay. He'll live," Zack corrected.  
  
"NO. The party is for Tommy, but it's really for my mom. You see, this day is all she has been talking about since forever when Tommy left. She wanted it to be perfect and me not showing up on time and without the pies is a big fat no no. We need to get off."  
  
"Ha, you're joking, Jase. It's pouring," Zack said pointing to the window.  
  
"Okay, you guys can go ahead. I'm going," Jason said reaching for the stop indicator.  
  
"We're not letting you go alone," Trini said blocking his hand. "Right, Zack?"  
  
Not an intimidating person by any means, Trini's stare had an effect of sorts on anyone who opposed her. Zack knew this.  
  
"Right," the black teen sighed.  
  
"All for one -- always."  
  
.............................  
  
"Finster!"  
  
The dog-faced servant of Rita Repulsa instantly identified the angry growl. Goldar marched into the scientist's laboratory with a charred set of armor in one hand and his sword in the other.  
  
"How can I be of service to you?" Finster asked sheepishly.  
  
"Indestructible armor, huh? Ha!" Goldar said chucking the heap of metal at the alien's head.  
  
Finster ducked as the armor met the wall and fell to the ground with a loud clang.  
  
"Well it wouldn't have destructed if you used it properly," Finster rebuttaled.  
  
"I'll show you proper!" Goldar said raising his sword.  
  
"What's all this hollering about?" Rita asked coming into the laboratory, her hands planted on her waist.  
  
"You saw how Finster's armor failed me, your wickedness," Goldar said lowering his sword. "I demand vengeance."  
  
"Quit your bellyaching, monkey boy. Unless you can look up another monster matic operator in this side of the universe, then I'd gladly let you dispose of him. Until then, zip it!"  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
"Finster, you twit! What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Rita.  
  
"I have to say this armor is still good," Finster said bending down to pick up the mangled scraps of metal.  
  
"Are you as blind as you are stupid? It's ruined!"  
  
"Not quite. This unique metal comes all the way from Alazintari, Empress."  
  
"Skip the spiel and get to the point, Finster!'  
  
"Um, anyway, this metal can be reused though not in its previous form. It can be molded into armor again, but judging by the looks, only enough can be used for nothing more than a shield."  
  
"I'm not impressed," Rita said turning to leave.  
  
"A chest shield to be more specific," Finster said raising a finger. "You do know what I'm getting at, don't you, Empress?"  
  
Rita turned to face her soft-spoken minion. Her demonic grin answered yes. Goldar too knew what Finster was implying.  
  
"The green coin requires a chest shield to obtain a steady flow of power between the morpher and the coin itself, for the morpher technology is far more advanced than the original five, as denoted by its golden finish."  
  
"Yes, I know. Go on."  
  
"Plus, the shield does just that; it will shield the one who assumes the power."  
  
"Well? Get to work, Finster! I want that shield pronto!"  
  
.............................  
  
"Still pretty awful out there I see," Ernie said seeing his five best customers approaching the juice bar in their wet attire.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Kimberly.  
  
"Ernie, be quick. I need two key lime pies," a stressed Jason said pulling up a stool. "Please."  
  
"You got it, boss. Let me take care of those two over there first."  
  
"Yeah. We were here first -- geeks," Bulk said from the other side of the juice bar.  
  
"YEAH, geeks. Take a number!" Skull echoed.  
  
"Chill you guys, okay?" Kimberly said taking a seat next to Jason.  
  
"Yeah? And who's gonna make us?" Bulk said getting up from his stool, Skull following right behind in his shadow.  
  
"Here we go again," Billy whispered to Trini.  
  
"Bulk, now's not the time to start up. Annoy us some other time, would you?" Zack said ignoring eye contact with the beastly hoodlum.  
  
"If Bulk wants to start up, then he'll start up! Right, Bulkie Boy?" Skull said pushing his portly friend, his hand slipping and pushing too hard for Bulk's liking.  
  
"Guys, give 'em a break," Ernie said whipping out his order pad. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Two banana milkshakes. On the double," ordered Bulk. "And step on it. We got work to do."  
  
"You mean someone actually employed you two?" Kim asked.  
  
"None of your business -- unless you want to go out tonight and I can tell you all about it, sweet lips," Skull said leaning against the counter.  
  
"Get real, eel," Kim said turning the other way.  
  
"Two banana shakes coming up. I'll get those pies for you in a minute, Jase," Ernie said going to work.  
  
"Thanks, Ernie," said Jason.  
  
.............................  
  
"Alpha Five, what is the computer read out on Goldar's special armor say?" Zordon asked his trusted assistant.  
  
The four-foot atmatron seemed puzzled as his digital scanner read through the printed data.  
  
"So far nothing, Zordon," Alpha reported. "The metal is venerable, but not destructible. Perhaps that is why Goldar took it with him when he retreated."  
  
"Indeed puzzling. Keep searching, Alpha. We are bound to found something."  
  
"Ay yi yi. I hope you're right."  
  
.............................  
  
"Your shakes, gentlemen -- to go," Ernie said serving up two large cups of the thick yellow treat. "And Jason, your pies."  
  
"Thanks, Er -- aw man, Ernie. You don't have the plastic containers?" asked Jason.  
  
"Sorry. I have only the paper cake boxes to use until my shipment comes later today, providing it comes at all thanks to this weather we're having."  
  
"Oh. Well is there something I can cover it with?"  
  
"Napkins? Sorry, Jase. Plastics bags are on the shipment truck as well."  
  
"You can use my jacket I guess," Billy said slipping off the blue windbreaker.  
  
"It's alright, man. I don't want you to get soaked. We'll just have to make a run for it when the bus comes around and hope the boxes hold up," Jason said rising up.  
  
"Add it to your tab?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Please. Thanks again, Ernie."  
  
"No problem. Be careful out there."  
  
Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly left the Youth Center and stood out under the covered entrance way. The storm hadn't let up at all and the bus would not be at the center for another couple of minutes according to the schedule Billy had crumpled away in the pocket of his overalls. Taking longer than anticipated, the bus pulled around the corner and on its way to the head of the Youth Center parking lot.  
  
"Ready to make a break for it, guys?" Jason asked.  
  
Together the five dashed out into the rain towards the slowing bus. As the driver pulled to a complete stop and released the doors, two more teenagers in yellow rain coats came zipping by on bicycles.  
  
"Move it or lose it, tweebs!" Bulk hollered.  
  
"YEAH!" Skull echoed again.  
  
"The pies!" Jason yelled.  
  
Bulk and Skull's bikes together created a hydroplane and drenched the pie boxes as well as the teens' lower halves. Skull's nausiating chortling could be heard off in the background.  
  
"Augh! I can't believe this!" Kimberly screeched as she ran onto the bus first; Zack, Trini, and Billy following next.  
  
"JASE, come on!" yelled Zack.  
  
Realizing it was impossible to be any more frustrated, Jason boarded the bus. Both cardboard boxes were one hundred percent completely soaked.  
  
"Are the pies okay?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Jason said setting the boxes down by his feet. "Can this day get any worse?"  
  
The bus ride was another twenty minutes added to the teens' tardiness to Tommy's welcome home party. Once the bus reached Jason's subdivision, the gang made a run for it again down the main boulevard that connects to all the side streets in the neighborhood. Jason's was the third.  
  
"This bites, this bites, this BITES!" Zack complained.  
  
"We're almost there!" said Jason.  
  
Dashing across the lawn, the five teenage superheroes came into the open garage of the Scotts Resident and practically collapsed in exhaustion. Jason set the boxes down and hit the garage door button to close the door.  
  
"This is the thanks we get for saving the city?" Jason muttered under his breath.  
  
Only Kimberly heard the boy's comment and frowned. She almost never hears Jason complain about anything; no matter how bad things get. That's part of what makes Jason an admirable person she felt. Kimberly offered a hand of support to her friend's damp shoulder.  
  
"The good with the bad, you know?" Kim said.  
  
"Tell me that tomorrow," Jason said ringing out the tail of his baseball tee.  
  
Mr. Scott poked his head in the garage to see who had entered.  
  
"Look who made it finally," Jason's father said looking to his elder son.  
  
"Hey, Dad..."  
  
"You all look pitiful," Daniel Scott said almost laughing. "I see you got the pies."  
  
"Or some form of it anyhow," Kim murmured.  
  
"Let me see," Mr. Scott said taking the pies from Jason's hands.  
  
Daniel set the boxes on the table behind him and opened the flimsy box top to find a waterlogged key lime pie. The whip cream had dissolved and had started leaking white-colored water onto the ground.  
  
"Well -- these are certainly not some of Ernie's best work," said Jason's father. "You guys go inside and dry up. I'll see what I can do with these."  
  
Jason, too embarrassed to show it, led his friends inside hoping to avoid being seen by anybody. Without any luck, everyone was there in the kitchen eating pizza. Tommy looked up and saw the five standing there dripping head to toe. Daniel Scott was now behind them with the pies in hand.  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me," Mrs. Scott said cupping her face.  
  
Mr. Scott opened the garbage can beside him and let the pies slide out their boxes in all their runny, watery glory.  
  
"It's the thought that counts," said Tommy. "But next time, guys, just get me a card." 


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter 3  
  
................  
  
Jason had lent his friends some of his clothes while their wet ones were drying and the party continued in the meantime. I had a dream recently about the day's events and kind of laughed (which felt good). How could have I not seen it? I think Tommy had suspected it first. Then it happened not even a week later -- the beginning of the end -- of the Power Rangers  
  
.................  
  
"LUNCH," Zack said settling down at their usual table.  
  
"Have enough there, man?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yo, I'm a growing boy!"  
  
"And you wonder why Kim calls you the B.P.," Jason grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. What's that suppose to mean? Black person?"  
  
"No! Bottomless pit!" Jason laughed.  
  
"Ohhh okay. Where is she anyway?" asked Zack.  
  
"At the library with Trini. They're using their lunchtime to help Tommy out with his math."  
  
"I see. So at the camp he continued his studies?"  
  
"Yeah. The state has a program to help them keep up. I was reading about it online. It doesn't seem that great."  
  
"Online?" Zack asked.  
  
"It's cool. Billy was showing me how to use it the other day on his computer. There's this thing called AOL and you connect with your phone line to information around the world. You can see pictures and everything," Jason explained.  
  
"Oh. That's cool -- I guess," Zack said before lowering his volume and leaning in slightly. "You know what today is, right?"  
  
"Wednesday," Jason answered. "And why are we whispering?"  
  
"Rita, Jase. No putties, no anything since Saturday. Makes me think she's planning something."  
  
"Makes me think you're paranoid."  
  
"Four days is a long time without a call from Zordon or Alpha. We better stay alert for anything suspicious," Zack said sitting back.  
  
"Believe me. I'd be the first one to see anything suspicious, but enjoy the time off while you can."  
  
.............................  
  
"Yes, enjoy your time now because when my evil Green Ranger is chosen, your time will be up! FINSTER!"  
  
Finster looked up from his work and shook his head, utter frustration coursing through every fiber of his being. The lowly monster maker had been at it almost non-stop since Rita had commissioned him to create the shield needed to activate the Green Ranger powers. Deadlines kept the wizard scientist on his toes and driven, but at times like these Finster felt uncertain if he could continue to appease Rita with the small amount of time allotted to him.  
  
"FINSTER! Get your carcass in here!"  
  
"Coming, my queen."  
  
Finster gladly set his tools down and proceeded to the throne room where he assumed Rita's voice was coming from. He instead found a path of candles lighting his steps elsewhere. This meant Rita was ready to begin a major spell Finster assessed. Continuing, Rita's henchman led himself downstairs to the dungeon; the one place in the castle Finster hates to go. The stone in which the steps were composed of seemed larger and scarier with only candles lighting the way.  
  
Finster found Goldar waiting for him at the bottom of the stairway. With a grunt and his sword extended outward, the gold-laden warrior directed his apprehensive ally to proceed to where Rita stood waiting. Pieces of the putty soldiers littered the floor of the dungeon. Often when Rita would throw one of her temper-tantrums, she would have Finster create a small army of Putty Patrollers for the sole purpose of destroying every last one with her wand; a therapy of sorts.  
  
"Is it ready?" the space witch inquired, her cold nasty voice echoing off the tall dungeon walls.  
  
"Almost, " Finster answered, his hands fidgeting together. "I still have not prepared a matching holster for your chosen one's dagger though."  
  
"Nevermind that. I need the shield," Rita said placing the wand's circular piece in front of her face. "The spell must begin now. I must activate the dragon coin and select one to wield its power at once. Bring me the shield."  
  
"But--"  
  
"The shield, Finster! NOW!"  
  
Red energy illuminated from the ball on Rita's wand and struck Finster to the ground. His pain-filled cry was heard all throughout the dungeon. In the background Goldar stood chuckling to himself at the sight of the defenseless underling withering on the floor.  
  
.............................  
  
The students of Angel Grove High poured out the building finally free to enjoy their afternoon. A chatty Kim and Trini walked out together, Kim doing more of the talking. Trini tended to be more of the listener of the bunch, only chiming in when she has something constructive to say. That was the big difference between her and Kim, but somehow their friendship worked. What one lacked, the other made up for. Trini admired Kim's outgoing personality and fed off that as a source of inspiration to be more open and spontaneous with things.  
  
"Wow, what a totally awesome day," Kim said smiling up at the clear blue sky. "This is why Angel Grove rocks."  
  
"Yeah," Trini agreed. "So you're teaching the gymnastics class today or no?"  
  
"Yes. All week actually. Lucy's sick so I'm picking up the slack."  
  
"Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight or you'll work yourself to the bones."  
  
"Heh, I will. It's just this week. The extra money doesn't hurt either."  
  
"No kidding," Trini said, her grin suddenly fading.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Kim.  
  
"That girl over there. Look."  
  
A tall blonde was sitting by a tree appearing to be rather unhappy. The look on her face suggested she had been crying.  
  
"I've never seen her before. Is she new?" asked Trini.  
  
"I think. Only one way to find out. Come on," said Kim.  
  
Kimberly and Trini came over to the girl and knelt down beside her. She quickly wiped her face and tried to put on a small smile, but the attempt was transparent and pointless she realized.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Kim. "Bad day?"  
  
"Bad doesn't describe it," the girl said.  
  
"Was this your first day?" Trini asked.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"Oh, I'm Kimberly by the way," Kim said starting introductions. "And that's Trini."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Katherine Hillard. You can call me Kat. Everyone else does."  
  
"So what happened that was so bad, Kat?" Trini inquired.  
  
"Gosh, where do I begin?" Kat asked.  
  
"The beginning is usually a good place," Kimberly smiled.  
  
Kat returned the smile, feeling a bit relieved already. She continued. "I've never moved before and my dad's company transferred him to here in Angel Grove. The move was so sudden. I know nobody and I miss my friends back home."  
  
"I know how that is," said Trini. "I came here before freshman year, but I've met some really great people. It worked out."  
  
"Well I met some not so great people today. Some girl made a comment about my accent and the way she said what she said really hurt."  
  
"Hey, I like your accent! That girl doesn't know what she's talking about," Kim said. "Australian, right?"  
  
"Correct," said Kat.  
  
"How much you want to bet it was Veronica?" Trini asked Kim.  
  
"Yeah. That was her name," Kat said.  
  
"Don't worry about people like her. If you ignore her, she'll fly away and try to suck the blood out of somebody else instead," said Trini.  
  
"And there's other things," Katherine continued. "I couldn't find some of my classes and some of the students and even some teachers were not very willing to help. It's such a big school you know."  
  
"That totally breaks my heart that people act so ugly. I apologize on the behalf of all the meanies and jerks of Angel Grove High," Kim said digging into her purse. "I hate to split so soon, but I have a class to teach. Here's my number. Call me later and we can talk some more, 'kay?"  
  
"Thank you so much, Kimberly," Kat smiled. "It looks like this day didn't end so bad after all. I made two friends."  
  
"Silver linings all the way. I'll catch you girls later. Ta ta," Kim said getting up to leave.  
  
"Bye, Kim," said Trini. "Kat, how about you and me go find something to do? I'd love to show you around."  
  
"That'd be wonderful. You guys have been so great."  
  
"What can I say? That's what friends are for."  
  
.............................  
  
Billy fell to the mat after his third failed attempt to execute the double spin kick Jason had been helping him with. Offering a hand, Jason helped the discouraged teen up.  
  
"It's okay, Billy. It takes time."  
  
"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. It looks like I'm just going to have to be dependent on my Ranger powers after all."  
  
"That's not true, man. Remember what Trini's Uncle Howard taught you a few weeks back? Clearing your mind of all fear and doubt will fill your mind with confidence and determination instead."  
  
Billy shrugged and stepped back to his mark. Taking in a deep breath, the white belt narrowed his eyes slightly and focused on clearing his head of any mental infirmity hindering his concentration. Billy stepped forward with his left leg and brought up the other for the first of the two kicks, followed immediately with his left again to pivot and with his right again to execute the second. To his and Jason's surprise, Billy found himself standing erect.  
  
"Congratulations. You just performed your first double spin kick," Jason said slapping Billy five.  
  
Billy's smile was ear to ear but not for long.  
  
"Big deal!" Bulk criticized from his seat by the juice bar, an extra large order of onion rings sitting in front of him. "I could still drop you with both hands tied behind my back!"  
  
"With a blindfold!" Skull added, his hand clenching the bottle of ketchup he was holding for Bulk.  
  
"No one asked you two," Kim said coming over from her side of the floor. "I was watching from my class and I thought you did great, Billy."  
  
"Thank you, Kimberly," said Billy.  
  
A teen in a green tank and black pants walked into the Youth Center apparently looking for someone.  
  
"He showed," Jason said to himself. "Yo, Tommy. Over here."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Tommy said joining the three on the mat. "I lost track of time."  
  
"Naturally," said Jason. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"Um, I'm going back to my class now. Catch ya on the flip side," Kimberly said beginning to leave.  
  
"Hey, Kim. Sorry, didn't see you there," Tommy apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's okay," Kimberly said turning back around. "How'd the rest of your math go?"  
  
"It went alright," Tommy said assuredly. "Thanks again."  
  
"No prob," Kim smiled. "If you need anymore help, you have my number."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Kimberly returned to instructing her gymnastics class. Jason, having observed their body language, exchanged looks with Billy who shared the same sentiments.  
  
"You missed it," Jason said to his brother. "Billy totally nailed his first double spin kick."  
  
"Really? That's awesome, man. Congrats," Tommy said.  
  
"Thanks," said Billy. "I'm going to grab a drink real quick. I'll be back."  
  
"Now that he's gone, I can tell you," said Tommy.  
  
"Tell me what?" Jason asked.  
  
"Tara Martinez's house this Friday night."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay? Jase! It's party time, bro."  
  
"Tommy, look," Jason began. "I don't think you need to be getting yourself--"  
  
"I knew you'd say that," Tommy said interrupting.  
  
"You didn't even let me finish my sentence!"  
  
"You're assuming I'm going to go get wasted or whatever, right?"  
  
"You're not going to play Guesstures. I know that much," Jason said crossing his arms.  
  
"If I was going to go drink, then I wouldn't have told you I was going. I wanted you to go for that reason," Tommy calmly explained.  
  
"To drink?"  
  
"No, fool. To watch me not drink. I'm trying to prove something to you."  
  
"If you want to prove that you've reformed, then don't go. That's proof enough," Jason said.  
  
"I can still party without drinking, bro. Just come."  
  
"Not my scene."  
  
"I understand ... but let's make a deal," Tommy offered. "We spar for it."  
  
"What?" Jason asked.  
  
"We spar. If I win, you go with me to the party. If you win, I won't go. Plain and simple."  
  
"I'm not sparring with you, Tommy."  
  
"We use to spar all the time. What's the matter? Afraid I'll beat you?"  
  
"It's not working, bro. Give it up," Jason said grabbing his gym towel.  
  
"Come on, chicken. Spar."  
  
Tommy grabbed the towel from Jason's hand and twirled it in the same manner of the bo staff he had mastered years ago. Jason remained uninterested, but was growing annoyed by his brother's teasing. Like a bull seeing red, something in Jason reacted the same way watching the red towel twirl back and forth over Tommy's shoulders.  
  
"Give me that!" Jason said reaching for his towel.  
  
Tommy snapped it away and delivered a kick to Jason's shins, sending the karate instructor to the floor. It was on now. From where he landed, Jason shot his leg up and brought Tommy to his level. Almost immediately people gathered around the mat for what appeared to be an impromptu sparring match between two of Angel Grove's finest martial artists. Little did they know what was really going on. Kimberly stopped teaching her class and looked to see what the commotion was all about. Evaluating the situation herself for only a brief moment, she concluded otherwise.  
  
Billy, too, stood stunned. "Oh no. This can't be good!"  
  
.............................  
  
"This is so good! Baboo! Baboo, come look!" Squatt yelled.  
  
The lankier one of the bumbling duo came to the balcony where his comrade stood staring into Rita's Repulsascope.  
  
"What is it, my fat friend?" Baboo asked.  
  
"Jason the Red Ranger! Look!"  
  
Squatt moved over for Baboo to see.  
  
"Wow! Who is that guy? He's handing that Ranger his tuccus!"  
  
"I don't know," said Squatt, "but I think Rita and Goldar should see this. I think we've found our evil Green Ranger!" 


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 4  
  
................  
  
It was a double-fold that Friday. Tommy was to prove to himself he had reformed, but he hadn't a clue he was going to be tested in a way he never imagined. That night his fate was sealed...  
  
.................  
  
"Take it easy, Jase," Zack said, his arms barely able to hold the punching bag being so violently punished.  
  
The muscular teen in the red tank and red shorts smashed the bag one final time before calling it quits. Sweat glistened from almost every visible part of his skin as he stood silent catching his breath.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything, but I know you're still mad about you and Tommy sparring earlier this week," Zack said tossing over a towel.  
  
"He totally humiliated me," Jason seethed quietly as possible not to draw attention to himself. "He proved nothing to me."  
  
Zack remained suspeciously mum in response.  
  
"Say it. I know you want to," Jason said picking up on Zack's reluctantacy to speak up.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"Yo, it's all in your head, just like the humiliation you're feeling. Everyone thought you guys were sparring. That's it."  
  
"Don't give me that, Zack," Jason shot back. "Kim knows it, Billy knows it, and you know it. We weren't sparring for fun. And you all know he's the better fighter."  
  
"Whoa, hold on. Is that what it's about? Tommy being the better fighter?" Zack asked.  
  
"See? Forget it, man. I'm gonna grab a shower and head home. Peace."  
  
"Jase, hold it a sec. There is no better fighter here, only the better person."  
  
"That's what I tell people when I want to make them feel better about themselves. Don't try it on me," Jason said packing up his gym bag.  
  
"It's true, man. There was no winner that day and I'm not talking about the fight. You know what I'm saying."  
  
"I guess," Jason belattedly admitted. "Still, he won."  
  
"No he didn't. You're not getting it. It's your ego that's telling you he won. It was one fight, Jase. ONE. Everyone knows you're the best martial artist in town. So what if Tommy came up on top? There'll be other times when you guys will spar, but Wednesday meant nothing because there was no honor on either side," Zack said, his words pricking Jason. "Alright?"  
  
Jason thought the words over in his head. There was no way around them he quickly concluded. Zack was correct in his assessment of the situation.  
  
"You're right, man," admitted Jason. "I can't get over it though."  
  
"You will," Zack said.  
  
Jason looked around the youth center. "Where's Kimberly? She's not teaching?"  
  
"Lucy recovered, so she gave Kim the day off," Zack answered. "Why?"  
  
"I think I have some apologizing to do."  
  
.................  
  
The cool spring air breezed through the Friday Angel Grove sky. Like the day, the night tempterture was just near perfect. Street lights flickerd on and kids playing in the streets were heading inside for supper. At the end of a kaldesak stood a house, an older-looking home lit window to window. Music was pumping loudly as more teens arrived on the scene in packed cars. This was the typical weekend routine for Angel Grove high schoolers and whomever else decided to crash. Though the school and the city at large appears wholesome, the town's youth is the same as any others. It was party time.  
  
"Go long!" said Justin Reid, the high school's star quarterback, launching an expensive and breakable object across the living room.  
  
A team of guys in letterman jackets slammed into one another in a clumsy chaotic attempt to receive. Above the collective grunts and shouting came an identifiable shattering sound, tiny pieces of glass clinking messily onto the floor.  
  
"You guys!" Veronica Saunders said springing up from the crowded leather couch. "Cool it, okay?"  
  
The school's most popular girl was dressed to stand out above her peers. Her red mini and her low cut, skin-tight black shirt had all the boys' attention. However, the boys didn't take her scolding to heart and dismissed the warning with an outburst of laughter and a round of high fives. Veronica's pout over her mother's broken vase quickly diminished as her attention turned to the main hall were the boy she was expecting had walked in; Tommy Scott.  
  
"Tommy, hey!"  
  
Veronica greeted the young man with a casual kiss on the cheek and an extra close embrace. Tommy grinned in response to the warm reception.  
  
"You had me thinking you weren't going to show up," Veronica said brushing back her hair. "After all that stuff before, you know."  
  
"Um, yeah," Tommy said wanting to segway from the unwelcomed topic. "My parents don't know. It's okay."  
  
"Does Jason?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think he'll be saying anything this time."  
  
"That's good," Veronica smiled. "He's can be such the ubersuck."  
  
"No kidding," Tommy said. "Are Rocky and Adam out back?"  
  
"Yeah I think. The cooler's out there, too."  
  
"Sure. .. Thanks."  
  
.................  
  
"So he beat Jason, huh?" a skeptical Rita asked, her lens focused squarely on Tommy.  
  
"It was close, but he sure walloped that Ranger!" Squatt happily exclaimed. "Right, Baboo?"  
  
"Oh yes! Walloped him good!" Baboo agreed.  
  
"Then we should test him, my queen. The shield has been linked to the coin and is ready to be assumed!" said Goldar, his sword held at arm's length emphasizing his zeal.  
  
"Perfect idea!"  
  
Around the corner stood Finster listening in. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling hoping if any deity out there would hear his cry. All of his monsters in the past have failed Rita. He often wandered why the self-proclaimed empress of evil has not done away with him yet. Now she expects this to be her trump card, and the victory lies solely in the dragon shield needed to bring the Green Ranger powers to life.  
  
Though Finster prides himself in the finished product of all his designs, the monster maker had his usual doubts, but more so with this one. The project was rushed. The magic and the craftsmanship of the protective chest piece was did not meet his standard of excellence. What if it felt apart again in battle? What if the Power Rangers discovered the secret to the Green Ranger powers? This was suppose to be it for Rita, her day of reckoning. Finster knew this was not a failure he could afford.  
  
"FINSTER! How many times do I have to call that cursed name?!"  
  
The meloncoly monster maker snapped out the trance and rushed in to meet his queen. "How may I be of service to you?"  
  
"I need you to make me a group of Putties and disguise them as human teenagers!" Rita ordered.   
  
"Oh how dreadful!"  
  
"Yes. We shall see how our candidate Tommy does when he's forced to defend himself. Now get going!"  
  
.................  
  
1732 Rose Street. Kimberly Anne Hart has claimed residency there all her life and played neighbor to the Scotts for almost the same amount of time. The rest of the street lights flickered on as Jason walked up the stone block pathway leading to the front door. He zipped up the red fleece jacket a little more that his mother told him to put on. The wind had picked up a bit and sent a chill down the young man's body.  
  
After ringing the door bell, Jason quickly went over in his head what he wanted to tell Kimberly. He was anxious, and unusually so. Having Kim angry with him was one of the worst things in Jason's mind. He couldn't figure it out. She's like a sister to him, but having an upset sister isn't a big deal he figured. Maybe there was more Jason thought. Periodically people would speculate about the closeless of their friendship. Their time spent together would be in the company of Zack, Billy, and Trini, but it would be just them once everyone was gone, mainly because of Tommy's absence. They'd be at eachothers' houses everyday or at the movies every weekend if the others were busy. But now with Tommy's return, would things go back to the way they were? Did he really want them to?  
  
"Leave it alone, Scott," Jason muttered to himself as the door opened.  
  
"Boy, it's freezing out there. Get in right this minute," Mrs. Hart said mocking Jason's mother.  
  
"It's not that bad," Jason smiled as he came inside. "Is Kim around?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in her room, but she's about to head out to a friend's."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And speak of the devil. I have some stew on the stove. Help yourself if you want," Mrs. Hart said leaving the foyer.  
  
"Hello," Kimberly said stopping mid-way down the staircase, her face emotionless like before. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Jason's felt the sting of Kim's stare. Wanting to get it over with it, he spoke. "I came to apologize."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Fighting with Tommy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kim, please," Jason said resting a foot on the bottom step. "You know why."  
  
"I know, but I want to hear you say it," Kimberly said.  
  
"Alright. I knew better. I should of walked away. I had no honor because I didn't turn the other cheek and I set a bad example. Happy?"  
  
"Extremely. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going," Kim said walking past Jason.  
  
Jason had been so consumed with their exchange he hadn't noticed how stunning Kimberly looked. Her chestnut colored hair was out the same ponytail she sports on a daily basis and was straightened to appear longer. Her carnation pink t-shirt was form-fitting and showed off her defined midriff. The jean skirt too was more north of the knee than Jason has ever seen Kimberly wear. Though he considered her the authority on the latest fashion trends, Jason knew Kimberly was never one to go without some degree of modesty. This is the girl that is known for wearing gym tights underneath her dresses and skirts after all.  
  
"What? Is something wrong with my oufit?" Kim asked sprinting to the nearest mirror.  
  
"Not at all," Jason said mentally kicking himself, having catching himself for staring. "I mean aren't you going to be a little cold? It's like 69 or 70 degrees out. Here, take my jacket."  
  
"Ew, gross. One, too big. Two, clashes with my shirt."  
  
"Oh. ... So do you forgive me or what?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. I really need to go now," Kim said checking her hair one last time. "Later days, hombre."  
  
"Wait. Where are you going?" Jason asked following Kimberly outside.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out? Kim, look at me when I'm talking to you. If you're still mad at me, just tell me."  
  
"Jason, look. My activities don't always have to involve you. I'm sure you and Zack can find something to do without me. Now I really need to go. So please..."  
  
Never have Kimberly's words effected Jason in the way they just did. Too stunned to talk, he watched in silence as Kim disappeared from his sight. The air outside had suddenly gotten colder.  
  
.................  
  
At night the Command Center stood out as an architechtual masterpiece. It was lit at the base yet remained guarded and hidden from civilian eyes in the quarry by Angel Grove's city limits. All was quiet on the outside as it was in the inside with the exception of the low hum of the morphing grid on standby. Zordon's plasma tube was unoccupied, that too on standby from the week's lull. Alpha continued working on the data search on Goldar's enhanced armor, but nothing more than a 'Search in Progress' prompt came of it. The Rangers' robotic assistant could not determine if the search function was busy combing through terrabytes of data, or was simply not functioning period. No response from the computer left the concern unanswered.  
  
"Ay yi yi. ... I suppose leaving the search running wouldn't hurt while I go into sleep mode."  
  
Though no one enters the Command Center without a power coin now, Alpha continued to make sure the extra security alarms had been activated before shut down. Entering in a sequence of commands, Alpha reached down with his small mechanical arms and pressed in the set of yellow buttons on his waist piece and powered down.  
  
.................  
  
The night went on as did Veronica's swarrae. In the lanai Tommy sat talking with his circle of friends, that including Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. The trio hailed from Stone Canyon where Tommy and Jason spend a couple of weeks every July visiting with relatives. On the same street where they stay is where they met one Rocky DeSantos, a Mexican-American boy who appeared and acted more American than anything. A love for the martial arts made them friends for life and eventually with Adam and Aisha. After keeping up with eachother through the years with martial arts competitions, expos, and sleepovers, they were at the age now where new interests have come in; specifically girls and partying. Thus, tonight being just another get together to further explore these lusts and push boundaries into their pending adulthood.  
  
On the crowded wicker couch sat Adam Park saying not a word while Aisha Campbell sat on his knee chatting away inanley with Tommy and Rocky. Adam never liked coming to these things; not just because parties aren't his thing, but because he had to continually lie to his parents about "sleeping over" at Rocky's and the same with Rocky and Aisha with their parents. It's not totally unbearable thought Adam, for the alabi had developed a small crush on the pint-sized powerhouse that sat stradling his right knee. This was more than anything he could have hoped for and as far he would get with a girl ever period he surmised.  
  
Outside the Saunders residence came Kimberly Hart. She was growing nervous by the second as she came closer to the front door. She wasn't obessing over the fact that she was going to a real high school party for the first time, but for the reason she was going; Tommy. Kimberly felt silly all of a sudden. It was just Tommy, but in the most private, well-guarded part of her heart she knew something else was there. She didn't have any expectations for tonight though except for a few hours of one on one time with the boy who had a thing for the color green.  
  
One thing Kimberly didn't expect was to be spied on. Following just yards behind and inconspicuously was Jason. With the hood from his jacket covering his head, the detective gathered where his lady friend was off to for the evening. Kim was on fair enough terms with Veronica but not nearly enough to want to go to one of her parties Jason thought over. Then it came to him. Though there'd be no need to investigate any further, curiousty drew the cat.  
  
.................  
  
"What's he" doing there?" Rita gasped. "Jason will ruin everything!"  
  
"Empress, one of Putties also reports the Pink Ranger on the premesis!" Goldar informed.  
  
"Drats! Well if she gets in the way, you know what to do."  
  
"Yes, my queen!"  
  
"In the meantime, make sure Jason stays away. The spell must be cast by midnight!"  
  
.................  
  
"Hey. I didn't think you were going to come," Tommy said placing down his cup to greet Kimberly.  
  
"Well it took me like forever to find something to wear. You know me!" Kim bubbled.  
  
"Well you look great. Um, you remember Rocky, Adam, and Aisha."  
  
"Of course. Hey, guys."  
  
Before Aisha or Adam could say anything, Rocky sprung up from his seat and took Kimberly's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"A pleasure, my lady," Rocky said in a less-than-flattering English accent.  
  
"Oh. Okay?" Kimberly said smiling wryly.  
  
Tommy appeared more uncomfortable with the exchange than Kimberly. Adam chimed in.  
  
"I think that's enough drinks for tonight, Rocko," said the Korean.  
  
"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Rocky proposed as he stood atop the wicker seat. "It is the east, and Kim is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon!"  
  
"Oh come on, Adam," Aisha said slapping his knee. "Rocky just wants to have fun. Go, Rocky!"  
  
"Drinks?" Kim asked looking to Tommy with a questioning look.  
  
"It's Coke. I promise," Tommy said showing his cup to Kimberly. "Do you think it'll be alright if we go somewhere else to talk. Somewhere less -- Shakespearean?"  
  
"Yes," Kimberly smiled. "That'd be nice."  
  
Rocky watched the two depart from the group and raised his hands to the heavens. "Partying is such sweet sorrow!"  
  
.................  
  
Jason stood at the end of Veronica's driveway debating with himself whether or not to proceed. His heart has never been troubled so, not since the time when he had to go it alone against Goldar and the Sphnix monster. Why did Kimberly matter all of a sudden? She's always mattered -- hasn't she? The decision, now, would have to be postponed.  
  
"Putties," Jason grunted.  
  
A pack of the gray and black striped footmen materialized in their usual yellow luminesence and incoherant babbling. Goldar materalized not soon after.  
  
"I don't think you were invited to the party, human," Goldar said, his red eyes casting a shadow of the same color down the rest of his face.  
  
"I could say the same for you," Jason said surveying the area quickly for civilians. "It's morphin' time!"  
  
"Not tonight, Ranger!" Goldar barked, his sword releasing a golden wave of energy.  
  
Jason hit the pavement hard in order to dodge the deathly blast. His morpher had then slipped from his hands and rolled off somewhere into the grass. Giving the Ranger no chance to collect, the Putties attacked. 


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 5 .  
They say people are in the right place at the right time when something good happens. But if you're in the wrong place at the wrong time instead, then.  
................  
  
Behind the Saunders home was a good acre of land; trees were sportatically plotted about the landscape. Kimberly smiled at her surroundings, feeling that special tinge of romance caress her skin. She and Tommy were alone with the exception of another couple talking very closely on a bench back by the house. The music from the party was now only a quiet hush in the background once the two teens stepped inside the center-standing kazeebo.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Tommy asked taking a seat, Kimberly following.  
  
An off-guard Kimberly reached the first available answer. "The party. Crazy, isn't it?"  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"Oh, I mean, you know, my first party. All the noise, the people ... the drinking."  
  
"If you're not comfortable, we can leave and go somewhere else -- if you want to," Tommy suggested.  
  
"Right here's fine. At least we can finally talk!" Kim smiled changing subjects.  
  
"Yeah, really," Tommy grinned back. "With school and all, we never really got to catch up."  
  
The wind picked up again. Kimberly put on a smile to hide her discomfort. Tommy read past the charade and offered the green-hoodie he had.  
  
"Thanks," Kim said slipping her arms in. "It's not usually this cold this time of year in Angel Grove."  
  
"Yeah," Tommy acknowledged. ""Better now?"  
  
"Much. Thanks. -- So, um, are you adjusting okay to being home again?"  
  
"Yeah. I never realized how lucky I really was after being gone for, what, a year and a half?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I mean -- I had it good, Kim." Tommy's tone sobered. "A family, a nice house, good friends, I was doing well in martial arts. ... Then I blew it."  
  
Kimberly placed a sympathetic hand on Tommy's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "All that matters is it's over. You're back to who you were."  
  
"Am I?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Are you?" Kimberly asked back. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I don't feel the same, Kim. ... I feel..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I feel old."  
  
Kimberly laughed at the absurbity of Tommy's answer. "What?"  
  
"I feel old," Tommy repeated.  
  
"How could you feel old? You're fifteen!"  
  
"Maybe old isn't the word then. ... I feel something."  
  
"Tommy," Kimberly said scooting in closer. "You're most likely feeling guilt. It's normal. Once you get back into the swing of things, you'll see it'll all get better."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so!" Kim smiled. "We all love you very much."  
  
Feeling encouraged, Tommy returned the smile and brought Kimberly into his arms. "Thanks, Kim. I needed to hear that."  
  
................  
  
"Ay-yah!" Jason screamed, his sidekick bowling over yet another Putty.  
  
The young fighter flipped backwards and extended both foot out, keeping another set of Rita's grunts from coming any closer. Goldar watched in fascination as the human he loathed most took each patroller out with ease. How can one stupid Earthling fight so well the alien pondered. He's heard the words martial arts and karate used frequently with the humans as the year went on, but he never inquired what it truly meant beyond its obvious purpose. Nevertheless, it empowered Jason to be a great warrior and quite possibly useful to Rita.  
  
"Ha, yes!" Goldar said, the very idea amusing the general. "Putties, find the one Empress Rita has requested! I'll deal with this!"  
  
In the same manner they appeared, the Putty Patrollers vanished just as quickly.  
  
"Jason, I want you!" Goldar said pointing his sword to the human.  
  
"You can't have me, monkey boy!" Jason shot back, his eyes landing on his morpher.  
  
"Your presence is requested at Rita's palace!"  
  
"Over my dead body! It's morphin' time!"  
  
Goldar released another blast of gold fire to keep Jason apart from his morpher. The teenager tossed himself onto the lawn to avoid inhiliation. A second batch of Putty Patrollers then materialized in his midst.  
  
................  
  
"So anything interesting happen while I was away?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Um -- yeah," Kim answered. "You can say that."  
  
"Still cheerleading?"  
  
"I was for like a month when school started, but plans changed."  
  
"Oh?" Tommy mused. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothin'. You know how fickle girls can be," Kim said trying to sound coy. "I still have time to teach gymnastics at the Youth Center though."  
  
"Cool. ... Can I ask you something, Kim?"  
  
Tommy's demenor noticibly changed. He wasn't looking directly into her eyes anymore. His left hand was playing with the small cross hanging from his neck; the one his mother sent him while away at boot camp. Tommy was nervous!  
  
"You've already've been asking me questions," Kimberly answered with a growing smile. "But okay sure."  
  
"Now you have to be careful with what I'm going to say," Tommy warned. "I don't want you to react weird."  
  
"Ha, okay. I promise. No weirdness," Kim gingerly agreed, her right hand placed over her heart.  
  
"When -- forget it."  
  
"TOMMY SCOTT. You always do that. Spit it out."  
  
"Promise you won't freak?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"If you don't tell me I might as well!" Kimberly said pushing the boy's shoulder. "And I already promised. Out with it already."  
  
"Okay. Here it goes . --- When did you ... get so cute?"  
  
Kimberly's curious smile waned for a second, enough to let Tommy know her true reaction, or what he assumed to be her true reaction.  
  
"What?" Kimberly asked swallowing a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Weirdness. I knew it," Tommy trailed off, his eyes turning away.  
  
"NO. That's not true," Kimberly said touching his hand. "As much as I don't act it, I'm actually self-concious about the way I look, Tommy."  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it."  
  
"Forget what? Tommy, I'm totally open to whatever you have to say to me."  
  
"Just forget it, Kim."  
  
Tommy's reaction took Kimberly by surprise as the boy rose up from his seat and saw himself out the kazeebo. He wouldn't get far. Kimberly shot up and rushed to Tommy's side the moment the yellow flash completely disolved.  
  
"What the--?" Tommy asked unsure how to respond.  
  
"Meet the Putty Patrol," Kim said falling into position, one hand raised and the other placed in front.  
  
"That's them? Whoa, what are you doing?"  
  
Not bothering to answer, or even listening, Kimberly summersaulted her way through the gang of Putty Patrollers. Tommy followed in suit and dove into the center of things with Kim.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Tommy shouted, his back to Kimberly's.  
  
The Putties surrounded the duo, their mindless babbling growing louder by the second.  
  
"Can't be!" she replied. Kimberly stepped out, turned, and struck a hard kick to a Putty's stomach. The Patroller hit the ground and withered there in pain. "I'm already nuts."  
  
The remaining Putties sprung forward. Tommy brought up a split-kick in mid-air, completely smashing in two of the clay-molded faces. Kimberly backflipped and landed with a leg pointed out. Her foot dealt another harsh blow much like the previous Putty, whom now laid atop his unintelligble peer.  
  
................  
  
"What a great fighter this human is," Rita gleamed. "He'll be perfect for the green power."  
  
"Brilliant choice, your evilness!" Baboo clapped. "Outstanding! Marvelous! Stupendous! Aw--"  
  
"Quiet! I can't think with your constant yammering!" Rita scolded, her eyes still pointed toward the Earth. "Let's see how Goldar is doing. ... WHAT? He's still dueling with Jason! I told that dolt to get Tommy; not the Red Ranger!"  
  
"Might I suggest more Putties?" Baboo asked.  
  
"You may NOT. I make the decisions around here! FINSTER!"  
  
The servant "happened" to be around the corner, as his appearance was prompt.  
  
"You called?" asked Finster, his voice and hands nervous as ever.  
  
"Putties! Pronto!" Rita ordered. "I want that teenager and I want him NOW!"  
  
The ball on Rita's wand illuminated bright scarlet red. Finster flenched at the sight, interpreting its meaning immediately.  
  
................  
  
"Siekya!" Tommy cried, his foot nearly breaking through the material of the Putty's face.  
  
The alien grunt wailed violenly on the ground realizing he, or it, could no longer see. The fight has carried on for more than three minutes now and nothing has come from it but exhaustion.  
  
Checking over his shoulder, Tommy saw Kimberly holding her own. He theorized her years as a gymnist has provided her with a system of self-defense all her own; gull even.  
  
"Shouldn't the Power Rangers be showing up by now?" Tommy shouted over to Kimberly.  
  
"Only if you knew," Kim thought unhappily before giving her answer. "Just a few more kicks and I'm sure they'll get the idea."  
  
Only if Kimberly waited another moment before speaking. Five more of Rita Repulsa's ultra-annoying foot soliders landed clumsily into the vacant backyard. Their collective babbling echoed into the night sky as they gathered their bearings from their less than comfortable entrance.  
  
"Aw man," Tommy said dropping his arms. "Why me?"  
  
"Tommy, please go!" Kimberly ordered, her other hand clutching the morpher behind her back. "I can take care of this!"  
  
"Are you crazy? Kim, there's too many!"  
  
While the two negotiated, the same five Putties that had shown up curiously started to slip away and head for the front yard. The molding clay Rita has given Finster to create Putty Patrollers with is not capable of providing the clay warriors with the ability to produce independent thoughts -- unless a spell was involved.  
  
"They're heading for the neighborhood! Someone could get hurt!" Kimberly said coming to Tommy's side.  
  
Her eyes searched Tommy's for help with a resolution. How she wished the other Rangers would show right about now.  
  
Tommy's protest caved. "I'll get them. You stay here and finish these guys!"  
  
The boy dashed away following after the AWOL aliens. Kimberly nodded in agreement and set her sights back onto the nearly beaten first set of Putties.  
  
................  
  
The air in the Command Center grew cool. The heat pulsating from the computers and scanners subsided once sleep mode had been activated. The house lights were still dimmed and Zordon's plasma tube, too, remained vacant. Alpha Five stood slouched over next to the console as he slept. The sight was almost humorous, seeing how the atmatron resembled a real person who had fallen into a light doze after standing for a period of time. A blinking light behind the robot spun in a continual counter-clockwise motion inside its ruby-red casing. Its usual screaming was silenced as the computers rested.  
  
In the background stood a large spherical monitor. The viewing globe suddenly produced a low hum as its power brought the intergalactic television back to life. A live shot of the Angel Heights subdivison faded into view.  
  
................  
  
"Alright then," Kimberly grinned cockily. "You guys are in for it now. It's morphin' time!"  
  
Producing her morpher, Kimberly extended her arms forward clutching the silver device. The sound of the word Ptyerdactyl resonated into the sky.  
  
"How's my reveal?" the Pink Ranger asked spinning around to give the Putty Patrollers a good look at her costume, inevitibly their last. "Shall we dance?"  
  
................  
  
"I'm over this!" Tommy shouted rounding the corner. "Where are you guys? Where'd you go?"  
  
The boy in green stopped where he was in the ally way that seperated the house from the shed and workshop where Mr. Saunders was often found tooling around in his spare time. Carefully scanning his surroundings, Tommy became baffled. He could of sworn the Putties went this way. He'd just seen them enter the area.  
  
"Jesus!" Tommy yelled, his heart momentarily stopping as a white cat sprung out from between the triad of garbage cans beside him.  
  
The feline looked at Tommy curiously as it strolled over to the fence and hopped atop the wooden post. Its gazing eyes were watchful and spooky almost, as if a real person were watching.  
  
"Dumb cat," Tommy muttered, his focus dedicated again to his search.  
  
The teen proceded up the ally way to the front yard. There were no signs of them anywhere as it would seem. Of all the years playing hide-n-go-seek with Jason and Kimberly, he would think he'd be an expert at this little game by now. Tommy checked over his shoulder for the cat. Sure enough, he or she was still staring.  
  
"Did you see where they went, kitty?" asked Tommy.  
  
The white cat didn't respond of course. Its head, however, shifted upward. Tommy further suffered the mock conversation and followed the feline's eyes.  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
No longer clutching the gutters above, the five rained down around Tommy and grabbed ahold of the fourth-degree black belt. The cat on the post screeched as a flash of yellow light appeared and quickly vanished with the Putty Patrollers -- and along with Tommy.  
  
................  
  
Pink Ranger shoved the ever-sharp tip of her Power Bow into the neck of the Putty. Watery clay goop spewed and ran down the creature's chest as the head began to decapitate. The round bust hit the ground and rolled into the thick bushes lining the fence.  
  
"Don't go losing your head, clay boy!" Kimberly said kicking over the now lifeless body of the headless patroller.  
  
The remaining Putties suddenly grew brains as they bore witness to the end of their fellow grunt. Huddling together, they disapated in the same yellow light.  
  
"And that's all she wrote," Pink Ranger quipped, her arms folded proudly. "Oh my gosh! Tommy!"  
  
Kim ran in the direction in which she saw Tommy leave. Coming into the ally way, nobody was found. A hissing noise drew the Ranger's attention. Startled for all but a second, Kimberly ignored the cat's protest to her presence and continued up the ally to the front. Careful for civilian eyes, Pink Ranger peaked around the corner. No one was there.  
  
"Tommy, where are you?"  
  
................  
  
"Hey! Adam! Aisha!"  
  
Rocky DeSantos reentered the lanai holding his red plastic cup with both hands careful not to drop it. His face was lit with a great smile.  
  
"Got another 'joke' for us?" Adam asked, his tone indicating his disdain for Rocky's drunken non-sense.  
  
Aisha, right of Adam, put down the can of Diet Coke she was drinking and looked up at the wasted teen.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what I just saw, you guys!" Rocky said wanting to laugh.  
  
"What'd you see?" asked Aisha, who appeared interested only for the reason of hearing another of Rocky's stupidly funny stories.  
  
"I -- me," Rocky said pointing to his face, "saw a POWER RANGER."  
  
The words 'Power Ranger' drew some attention from the people around them.  
  
Rocky continued. "I remember her exactly, too! She was here and--"  
  
"Rocky, sit, relax," Adam said scooting over for his friend. "Just fiften minutes ago you claimed to have been making a new kind of cereal with Count Chocula, the Smacks frog, and the rabbit from Trix in the kitchen."  
  
"But we did! And you know what the secret ingrident was?"  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"You got that right!" Rocky said holding out his hand for a five. Adam declined.  
  
"So you want to hear about the Ranger or what?" 


End file.
